


The Plan is Seduction

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kim seduces Drakken to stop his plans. Drakken makes plans so Kim will seduce him.Neither will confess their love.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible, Shego & Ron Stoppable
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	The Plan is Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Kim sighed. She was looking out the window instead of paying attention to Mrs. Stein’s lecture on the Earth’s crust. Instead, Kim was thinking about last night. 

She’d been forced to seduce Dr. Drakken to get to the switch to deactivate his Multiphasic Laser Transducer. There had been kissing and sex. Kim had told Ron that she had no other choice. That was a lie. She could have easily slipped away and gotten it herself, especially as Shego wasn’t around for some reason that Kim never caught. 

The truth was that over the time that she had been fighting Dr. Drakken she had come to see them as friends in a weird way. The only non-familial person she spent as much time with was Ron. She came to appreciate the quips and banter thrown back and forth and had even gotten some important advice out of it. Then it had turned into something more. Dr. Drakken listened to her in a way that other guys didn’t, he’d even given some surprisingly insightful advice.

Kim found herself looking forward to interacting with Drakken more and more. She sometimes let him capture her so that they could talk before he inevitably revealed his evil schemes. Kim also didn’t always escape as fast as she really could have. She’d never tell Ron that she was letting Drakken and Shego get away. All of this was so she could keep feeling that warm, bubbly feeling inside of her whenever she was with Drakken.

Kim Possible was in love with her enemy.

That was why she seduced him. She didn’t even think it would work. It did, which surprised her, but made her happy. She was sure that Drakken just saw it as the normal back and forth between hero and villain, but she wished it was so much more than that. Kim bit her lip and wondered if the same technique would work again?

* * *

Drakken had to admit that he was lucky to have gotten away that time. If he hadn’t been so quick to get dressed again after he had let Kim Possible seduce him to get to the switch, he’d be in prison by now.

It hurt to think about it, even as it made him happy. He’d let Kim Possible, his annoying thorn in his side, seduce him. It was just that he’d come to have romantic feelings for her over their many encounters with one another. He knew right away that she was just trying to use him to stop him, but he couldn’t help himself. He put his arms around Kim, held her close and kissed him. For a little while he was able to pretend that they could be something more than enemies.

“Are you still sulking?” Shego demanded.

“A little,” Drakken admitted.

“I don’t mind that much, because you pay well, but you know you could just start another evil plan or something if you want to see her again.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Drakken muttered.

“Yeah, you got the hots for Kimmy and she used you, big deal. Move on, let her keep seducing you, or confess!” Shego was getting annoyed at Drakken.

Drakken jumped to his feet. “Shego, you are brilliant! One more day of paid vacation this year!” 

“You’re going to move on and get back to evil plants?”

“No! I’m going to let her seduce me to stop them!”

Shego sighed. “Well, as long as you are paying for it.”

* * *

Drakken and Kim were having sex on top of a table in Drakken’s lab. At the same time both were relishing their moment of intimacy with the other, while equally saddened that the other would never return their love.

What Drakken hadn’t remembered was that he had been recording a video diary entry right before Kim Possible had come to ruin what she thought were his plans. He still had the remote in his coat, which was currently being used to protect their naked bodies from the chill of the metal table.

Kim rolled over the pocket with thee remote and the screen turned on, showing the face of Drakken from two hours ago.

“I love Kim Possible so much. I hope she comes to stop me today,” the video Drakken sighed. “If only I could tell her how I feel, but she’d never accept a villain like me.”

The actual Drakken froze for a moment before pulling out of Kim, scrambling to get to the remote and stop the recording as it extolled all of the things he was attracted to in Kim. His face was dark purple in embarrassment. Everything was ruined!

“You love me?” Kim asked as she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

“…Yes.”

She pulled him in for a kiss. “Then don’t stop.”

* * *

In another room, Shego and Ron were playing a card game.

“So how long have you known?” Shego asked Ron as she drew a card.

“I found out after they’d been doing it for awhile. Kim spilt her go-bag and her dating underwear fell out.” Ron made a face at the thought of seeing his best friend’s panties.

“I’ve known since the beginning.”

From another room they could hear the impassioned cries of their respective best friends. Both of them made faces at the mental image of Kim and Drakken entwined with one another.

“Wanna go get something to eat?” Ron asked.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but yes,” Shego said.

Shego instantly regretted the decision as Ron began to tell her all about his training with benefits relationship with Yori and how he had fallen in love with her.


End file.
